Learning Is Fun
by Devilzzz
Summary: "Why is your zipper unzipped?"... G/H and a bit of R/HR. One shot romance/fluff/smut fic. I can't believe I wrote this.


Learning Is Fun  
  
"Harry!" Hermione poked him rapidly, but he merely grunted in reply, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Harry! We still haven't finished your potion's essay!" she pleaded. Harry flickered his eyes open, eyeing the watch in amazement.  
  
"It's midnight, 'Mione!"  
  
"But the essay is due tomorrow."  
  
"I'll do it in breakfast, I promise," he murmured, leaning against the armchair. Hermione made a snort of disgust before she got up, organized the books, parchment and quills into neat order beside the armchair and stormed upstairs to her dorms.  
  
Harry sighed, opening one eye and staring lividly at the homework. Even Ron had finished an hour before him (although with clumsiness), and that meant he was in trouble. Yawning, he tried to keep his eyes awake as he picked up the paper, tapping his quill against it thoughtfully. The seperate paragraphs stared back blandly at him.  
  
"Who's there?" said a startled voice.  
  
He looked up, and at the top of the stairs, his eyes widened. Ginny Weasley was wearing her dressing gown rather flimsily, the top three buttons left untouched. Her arms were folded across her chest, her wavy red hair was brought up into her shoulders, creeping every so often into her forehead. He had a sudden urge to push it away.  
  
"Oh! Harry!" she said, her voice breaking with a yawn. "Late night homework?"  
  
"Err...yeah," he mumbled trying not to stare at her too much. She's related to Ron, he joked to himself, trying to back off. That can't be anything good. She's practically Ron with a red wig and really great boobs...  
  
He shuddered at the mental image.  
  
"Harry!" she said, catching his attention. He blinked, a blank expression going throughout his face.  
  
"I asked you which homework," she said, looking at him strangely.  
  
"Oh! Potions," Harry replied, a blush creeping to his cheeks.  
  
"That's great, then," she retorted casually. "Potions is easily my best subject. Snape hates me for it. I'll help you," she offered.  
  
"Err...no thanks," was what Harry was about to say, when Ginny went over and slipped on a spare parchment on the bare floor, toppling over him. Surprised, her let go of the parchment he was holding, and held her instead. His homework fell on the floor, right by Ginny's foot, and her foot smashed against it.  
  
"Oh my," she gasped, looking at the smudged ink on the paper, still in his arms.  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
"I am so sorry, Harry! I'll do it over, I promise, I'll finish it for you! I'll do anything to make it up for you," Ginny said sincerely, looking at him with bright eyes.  
  
Yeah, want to make it up to me? Screw me, he thought, but shook the thought away quickly. Ron with boobs, Ron with boobs...  
  
"Hey, don't look at me like that," she whispered, putting a hand up to his cheek. Harry realized he was looking disgusted, and dropped the image in his mind, plastering a small smile to his face.  
  
Without any warning at all, she leaned over, and he settled in her warmth as their lips brushed against each other. It only lasted a second before she pulled away.  
  
"I am so sorry," she croaked. "Sorry, Harry...I..."  
  
He silenced her with a daring kiss. She responded to it, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smelled slightly like bubble bath, and her hair smelled of ...her hair! Red hair...Ron! He tried to pull away, but he was trapped. She pressed against him, still embraced in him tightly.  
  
***  
  
"Go to the kitchens," she said, smiling.  
  
Ron looked at her, startled. "But the house-elves..."  
  
She looked at him innocently. "Please? I've been up all night tutoring Harry...the least you can do is give me a little treat..."  
  
Her voice wandered off, her hand rubbing against the skin on his neck. His ears turned red.  
  
"All right," he answered hastily, stumbling off the bed and started off downstairs.  
  
***  
  
When Ron got down to the common room, he heard voices. He turned toward the fireplace and was shocked to see a couple kissing, one of them with their shirt off, still pushing against each other.  
  
He snorted. "Get a room!" he yelled.  
  
The couple seperated, the girl fell on the floor, the boy clutched the arms of the chair, throughly flabbergasted at his voice.  
  
Ron looked closely and saw that the girl was none other than his little sister, Ginny.  
  
"Ginny?!" he exclaimed. "What the hell..."  
  
"Sorry!" she squeaked, brushing herself off and pushing past him, running upstairs.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, who was barechested in his presence. With a furious blush, Harry proceeded to button his shirt.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" they yelled at the same time.  
  
"What are you doing to my sister?" he sputtered, the tips of his ears going auburn once more.  
  
"Why the hell are you here?" Harry retorted, flustered.  
  
"I am here trying to -! Just forget that, alright! Why were you..."  
  
"Why is your zipper unzipped?" Harry asked, avoiding the question, and looking at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I...that's not the point!" He zipped his pants, not meeting his eyes.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "I merely asked the question."  
  
"What were you doing to my sister -"  
  
"What've you been doing with Hermione -"  
  
They both looked at each other expectantly.  
  
"Err...let us never speak of this again," Harry offered. Ron looked slightly miffed for a moment, but nodded his head.  
  
"Right." Forgetting the kitchens, he started upstairs, then looked back.  
  
"Have you done that with my sister before..." his voice faded off.  
  
"Go!" Harry's cheeks were crimson as Ron vanished upstairs.  
  
Harry groaned. His perfect night was ruined. He picked up the books, searching through them.  
  
"Harry? Is he gone?" asked a voice. He looked up, dropping his books. Ginny looked around for a minute before smiling, heading toward him. He settled her into his lap, and she sat, nuzzling his neck.  
  
"Mmm," he responded, clutching her face so that they tilted towards each other. After a long kiss, he let go.  
  
"You know what?" Harry asked, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Perhaps we should study more often."  
  
***  
  
AGH! I wrote R/Hr! Me! Must! Shower! Five! Times! I also wrote G/H! Must! Shower! Four! Times!. Ewwwwwwwww! G/D,H/HR, AND D/HR FOREVER!!! Not that there's anything wrong with R/HR and G/H, it's just I never write them and it feels...weird.  
  
Review! Love (I suppose...I mean, I've never met you R/HR or G/H fans before, but we'll get to know each other and all...), -C. (DZ?) 


End file.
